


Confessions

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [19]
Category: no__rules
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake forces Josh into a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> The 'nineteenth day of Christmas' for [](http://soul-cake-duck.livejournal.com/profile)[**soul_cake_duck**](http://soul-cake-duck.livejournal.com/), because she loves this universe as much as we do. (Also, this is just the first _small_ part of a much longer fic that'll be posted eventually. *g*)

Welcome to Oscar 2006.

Josh shakes his head as he makes his way through the crowded corridors of Morton's, just as happy that he hadn't been invited to the big event. Yeah, it would have been nice to cheer Jake on (and Jake and Joaq both had offered him a ticket), but really, not his thing. The parties are where all the interesting things happen anyway.

And the two most important (and interesting) things just walked in the door.

Josh grins, and snags a flute of champagne from a passing server as he makes his way to Jake and Joaquin.

"So...how about those marketing people at Lion's Gate?"

Jake just gives him a dirty look and deftly plucks the glass of champagne from Josh's hand. Still not speaking, he tosses back the contents of the glass.

"Apparently," Joaquin says, voice thick with supressed laughter, "he's been bitching about it the entire drive over here."

"Yeah, well, the man's gotta point." And because Josh really does love Jake (and he really thought Brokeback was the better film), he opens his arms. "Wanna hug it out or something?"

"With the vultures right outside the door?" For a moment, Jake manages to look scandalized. Then his expression turns sour again when Joaquin chokes and looks away. "Oh, shut up, you."

"Didn't say a word, man," Joaquin protests, grinning and holding up both hands. "You don't see me holding a shiny gold statue, do you?"

"Yeah, but you're just as happy you didn't win, so you don't count," Josh grins. "Sides, everyone knows about your man crush on Phillip."

With a rude noise, Joaquin waves one hand and continues to grin. "Can you just imagine how bad I'd've been if I'd had to get up there? Fuck that."

"Crash?" Jake shakes his head, moving away from the door after another dark look for all the photographers outside. "What the hell, man? Are the Weinsteins working for Lion's Gate now?"

"That seemed to be the general consensus at my table during dinner, yeah," Josh shrugs. He rocks back on his heels, eyeing the crowd at the door with distaste. "You guys feel like finding a corner that's not quite so Paris Hilton and maybe relaxing a little?" Not nearly enough for what he wants (and what he thinks Jake really needs), but appearances must be maintained for a little while. After all, can't have two of the nominees all trotting off at once -- bad press and all.

"If it involves more alcohol, I'm game," Jake says, still heading deeper into the party. He doesn't look back. Doesn't need to. They'll follow.

Joaquin just looks at Josh and lifts one eyebrow. Then he shrugs and grins. "He get these bitchy moods often?"

"You have no idea, man." Josh slings a companionable arm around Joaquin's shoulders as they head to the back of the room. "Nice tux, by the way. That bowtie velvet?"

"Maybe." Joaquin drags the word out, grins at Josh. "Your boy toy kept staring at it during commercial breaks everytime I went over to talk to him."

"Surprised he didn't try to feel you up." Josh ducks his head, leans in under the pretext of whispering something to Joaquin, and uses the low light to hide the nuzzle to Joaquin's jaw. "Bet it'd look really nice wrapped around your wrists after I've tied you to the bed with it," he murmurs, soft and low.

"Now who says he didn't," Joaquin murmurs. He tilts his head just enough to feel warm lips slide over his jaw before distance separates them again. A shiver runs up his spine at the idea of Josh tying him to the bed, and it's on the tip of his tongue to ask where Jake would be.

"Now I'm jealous," Josh winks, and turns back to search the crowd for Jake.

"Should think you'd be impressed at the fact that neither one of us looked like we'd been felt up," Joaquin says as Jake comes back into view.

"Dude, he totally wanted it," Jake says, voice full of indignation. "Practically humped my fucking leg in the bathroom."

"Definitely jealous." Josh holds a hand over his heart and closes his eyes, queueing up the mental image of Jake and Joaquin, in their tuxes, giving each other fast and dirty handjobs in the bathroom of the Kodak.

"Hey, I offered you a ticket," Jake says, smirk full blown on his face.

Joaquin murmurs in agreement. He reaches up, gives a straightening tug to his tie, then grins when two sets of eyes fasten on his hand. "What?"

"Leave it," Josh murmurs, meeting Jake's eyes for a split second -- the question asked and answered -- before seeking Joaquin's. "Both just gonna mess you up more by the end of the night."

"You know how long it took me to get ready?" The eyebrow lifts again, and Joaquin thinks he manages to do a good job of looking indignant. "My mom hovered."

Jake just grins, and slides up next to Josh. "Don't touch his hair, man. He'll freak."

"Is that gel?" Josh leans in for a closer look, noting the sheen to normally wild curls. "You totally slicked your hair back, dude."

"I did not!" Full indignation now, and Joaquin glares at Jake.

"He slapped my hand in the men's room," Jake says, voice pitched low as he grins when George Clooney walks past them with a wave.

All three take a moment to lift their hands in return; Josh gives a thumbs-up, which is returned with that famous Clooney grin. "You totally did," Josh says, turning back to Joaquin. He runs light fingers over one curl to demonstrate.

Before he can stop himself, Joaquin's hand comes up and smacks Josh's. Jake bursts out laughing and has to turn away. The look on both their faces, man...

Josh blinks, startled, then steps back. His hand still stings. "The hell, man?"

Getting himself under control, Jake turns back with a wide grin. "Told you."

"I just...fuck," Joaquin says as he looks around. Doesn't look like anyone's paying attention. Good. "It was my mom's idea, alright? Said I needed a haircut. We compromised."

"Well, your mom's not here, alright," and if it comes out as short and peevish, Josh figures he's got a right. Joaquin's never slapped his hand away from touching him. Not once. Fucker.

Joaquin eyes Josh for a moment and debates apologizing. Then his eyes shift to Jake, immediately wary, as Jake starts to circle him. "Behave."

"I am," Jake says, stepping up close behind Joaquin, deliberately crowding him deeper into the dark corner, closer to Josh. "Think you hurt his feelings."

"Definitely did," Josh agrees, playing along to Jake's lead. He steps forward, pressing into Joaquin in one tight line of heat.

A rather rude snort is Joaquin's only response for a moment. But Jake keeps crowding him, and Josh keeps pressing against him, and Joaquin's dick is getting all sorts of happy over the whole thing. "Gonna be the scandal of the night if you don't stop," he murmurs.

"I don't give a fuck." Josh doesn't give the rest of the room another glance, another thought. All he's interested in is right in front of him.

Eyes dark blue with lust glance up, meet Josh's as Jake bends to nuzzle the side of Joaquin's neck. "Can't do what you want if we stay here," he says, warm breath stirring the hair behind Joaquin's ear.

Fuck, but they're gonna kill him. All over a little hand slap. "Josh, look, I didn't think, okay? Didn't mean it." They really are gonna be the night's big scandal if Jake doesn't stop that. And if Josh doesn't stop _that_...

"Are you just saying that, or do you mean it?" Josh asks, lowering his lips to the other side of Joaquin's neck. He twines his fingers with Jake's as they slide over Joaquin's hip.

Joaquin tries to say yes. He really does. But it comes out as something like "nnnnnguh," and he's pretty sure that's not even remotely close to being English. Then Jake's teeth rake along his throat, and Joaquin jumps.

"Sensitive there," Jake murmurs, pressing tighter to Joaquin, fingers tangled tight with Josh's.

"Should spend some time on his collarbone," Josh chuckles, the sound low and rich in the miniscule space between them. He closes his teeth over Joaquin's ear, suckling gently, exploiting every secret he knows about Joaquin's body.

"It's covered right now," Jake says, sounding a bit petulant.

Joaquin just groans and squirms between them. He's not going to be able to walk out of here. No way in hell. "Guys..."

"Hmmm?" It's a non-commital hum as Josh's lips continue their slow glide along the shell of Joaquin's ear. Fuck, but it feels like forever since he's had this, even though it's only been a few days.

Joaquin shivers, swallows his moan as two pairs of lips attack his throat with no mercy. It takes all his willpower to keep his hands at his sides when all he wants to do is sink his fingers into dark hair and _take_. And just when the fuck did _that_ happen?

"Nice tie," Jake laughs softly, warm breath tickling Joaquin's ear, and he's rewarded with a soft curse.

"But it's in the way," Josh murmurs, then leans in to drag sharp teeth along Joaquin's jaw. "Still gonna tie you up with it soon as we get home."

"We're still here," Joaquin points out, and he's proud of himself for managing the sentence. Even if his voice does crack on the last word like a fourteen year old going through puberty.

Jake just laughs again, fingers sliding over Joaquin's nape, teasing just under the edge of his collar. Then his fingers slip around, turn Josh's chin towards him. "Wanna watch," he murmurs against Josh's lips.

"Put on a nice show for you," Josh promises, and sucks Jake's tongue into his mouth, moaning at how fast, how completely Jake opens to him. Nothing fucking hotter in the world, man.

Jake moans and curls his fingers in Josh's dress shirt. Whiskey and clove and mint and a flavor that's all Josh explode across his senses, and he has to fight to keep from ripping off Josh's jacket.

Dark lashes flutter, and green eyes, still hazed with need (and damn it, why aren't they paying attention to _him_?), stare. "Fuck," Joaquin breathes, "that's pretty."

Josh couldn't agree more. And, well, since he's a good friend and all, and, really, he's been waiting for fucking _years_ to do this, he curls his fingers over the back of Joaquin's neck and pulls him in to join the kiss. At the first hot feel of Joaquin's lips, his breath, mingling with Jake's, Josh groans. The taste of the two of them on his tongue is like an answered prayer.

Jake nips Josh's bottom lip, then he pulls back just long enough to sample what Joaquin's offering. "Home," he says, voice a low growl when he lifts his head. "Now."

Best idea anyone's had all night, Joaquin thinks. Right up there with deciding to give Phillip the Oscar and not him. Home's a damn good idea, even if it's their home and not his. Doesn't matter as long as it's got a bed. A _big_ one.

"You wanna say goodbye to your sister?" Now that they're doing this, _finally_ fucking doing this, all three of them at once, not just this arrangement they've all had the past few months, Josh is strangely calm. It helps that Jake is still holding his hand, helping to center him. Getting the two of them naked with him is the fullfillment of what feels like a lifelong dream.

"Call her later," Jake says with a quick shake of his head. His fingers tighten over Josh's, and his eyes shift from Josh to Joaquin and back. "She knows."

As he watches the emotions play over Jake's face, over Josh's face, Joaquin tells himself that, one of these days, he's going to ask what that's all about. Right now, though, he just wants to get naked. And fucked. And not necessarily in that order.

"And you, Joaq?" Josh is proud of himself for the steadiness of his voice. "Wanna say bye to Summer and your mom?"

Joaquin almost whimpers, and he isn't sure if it's due to the huskiness of Josh's voice or the positively obscene things that Jake's tongue is doing to the side of his neck. "M-maybe," he manages to stammer, shiver running up his spine.

"C'mon, Jake." Josh tugs on Jake's hand, but keeps his eyes on Joaquin. "Let's go say our goodbyes to Ang and Heath, let Joaq appease his sister." _Hurry_ he mouths. He doubts any of them are in any state to wait long.

Jake's hand slides along Joaquin's arm, over his palm, and then Jake grins. That grin is slow and lethal, and Joaquin has to close his eyes for a moment to regain a little control. When he opens them again, Jake and Josh have vanished, and Joaquin thinks he just _might_ be capable of talking to his mom and Summer.

***

"You're an evil man," Josh chuckles, reluctantly letting go of Jake's hand as they make their way back through the throng. Well-wishers and sympathetic acquaintances make every step towards the door a dance.

"Left him a little gift," Jake says with a small smirk. He waves at Peter as they pass, then pulls something from his jacket pocket and hands it to Josh. "Better get started, or we'll be playing catch up to him all night."

"You think I'm really gonna need it?" Josh asks, but palms the pill. Scarlett blows him a kiss from the other side of the room and he lavishly returns it before turning his gaze back to Jake's. His voice is serious, soft. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?"

Jake pauses in mid-step, then stops. For a moment, he just looks at the crowd still between them and the door, then he turns to Josh. "Think I've got a pretty good idea," he says, just as softly.

"Now's the time, man." Josh steps closer, using the crush of people around them as an excuse. "If you're not sure..." Not for the world, or even Joaquin, would Josh jeopardize what he has right here, what he and Jake have rebuilt.

"He loves you." And Jake wonders when that knowledge stopped making him mad. He glances around once more before looking back at Josh. "Can't stand in the way of that, man."

"I know he does," (not that Joaquin's ever said as much) and this isn't the time or the place he'd have chosen for them to finally, truly _talk_ about this, but he's not going to blow it off. It's too important. "But I promise you he'll understand, Jake. I don't ever want you to look back and regret this or thinking you did it for the wrong reasons."

He takes a few seconds to think over those words. Then, without speaking, Jake looks up at the ceiling. "Do you love him?" he finally asks, voice quiet, body still as he waits for the answer that he's sure he already knows.

"Jake...look at me."

Five seconds tick off before Jake lowers his eyes to meet Josh's. He waits without speaking because, really, there aren't any words.

For a long moment, Josh doesn't say anything. Just looks deep into Jake's eyes, deep _into_ Jake, and when he finally does speak, it's at once the hardest and easiest thing he's ever said. "Yeah," he murmurs, admitting it to Jake, to himself. "I love him."

"I should be jealous," Jake says, not looking away. "Went through hell before I got those words." Lapsing into silence again, he looks down. When his fingers curl over Josh's, Jake looks up again. "Let's go home."

"Jake..." Josh lifts his shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I gave him up for you once. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And I wouldn't regret it, not for a minute. I don't know what else I can give you."

"I didn't ask you to." With a small smile, Jake lets go of Josh's hand and steps back. His eyes roam over Josh's face, then Jake turns and starts away. "You can stay here if you want," he says, glancing over his shoulder, "but I'm going home with Joaquin."

The small knot in Josh's chest loosens, and he lets out a short bark of laughter. "Like I'm letting you out of my sight." He gestures towards the door. "Lay on, MacDuff. Ang's dead ahead."

"Ang, my man," Jake says, and grins at the smile the brightens Ang's face when he sees them. Easy to say his goodbyes and add another congratulations to them. Easy enough to talk here and there, then ease himself away from the crowd and towards the exit, Josh in tow.

Josh hangs back, lets Jake do this thing, commiserate with his people over the upset, schmooze and promise to keep in touch with this person or that. He smiles when he has to, says hi when prompted, but, really, all he wants is for them to get the hell out of this too-crowded restaurant and on the road.

With a last hug and pat on the back, Jake turns to find Josh so close he has to take a step back. "Time to go," is all he says.

"Good." Without another word, Josh turns on his heel and heads out the door, already fishing in his jacket pocket for his pack of cloves. It'll be a minute before they can get their limo anyway.

Jake follows, hand sliding easily into Josh's so their fingers lace together. So what if someone sees. Right now, Jake doesn't give a damn _who_ is watching. He starts to say something, then stops as he sees Joaquin step through the door.

"Hey, man." Josh sees the way Joaquin's gaze flickers towards his and Jake's hands, smiles around the first acrid inhale of his clove. "Want a drag?" He holds out the clove, and holds his breath.

"Change of plans?" Joaquin asks, and he does a pretty good job of keeping the disappointment from his voice as he takes the clove. Not like he was _expecting_ anything tonight, from either of 'em. And the mood's definitely changed. So when Jake reaches out to catch his wrist and drag him forward, Joaquin blinks.

"Nope," Jake says, with an odd smile. "But Josh does have something he needs to say, though."

"What, _here_? Now?" And yeah, that was a total squeak, but goddammit.

"Here and now," Jake says, voice firm. His eyes are dark as he looks at Josh. _Not backing out of this, damn it._

"Guys..." Joaquin's forehead wrinkles, and his eyes move between the two of them. What the _fuck_ is going on?

"Are you sure?" but Josh shakes his head as soon as he says it, because, well, of course Jake is sure. He wouldn't be pushing it otherwise. Joaquin's just looking back and forth between the two of them like he can't quite figure out what the fuck, and the look is so...God, just so Joaq that Josh's heart stumbles all over again.

How the hell had he never figured this out?

With a deep breath, and a final squeeze of Jake's hand, Josh lets go, steps forward. The backs of his fingers brush over Joaquin's jaw. "Joaq...uh..." He laughs, a little uncertain, and licks his lips. "This isn't the place I'd have picked, but, uh...there's...there's something I need to tell you."

Whoa, things got serious when he wasn't looking. Joaquin's eyes slide to Jake, then back to Josh. "This isn't the big goodbye, is it?" he asks with a small, nervous laugh. The way Jake's just standing there, smiling like that. Fuck... "Cause, you know, man, if it is..."

"I love you."

Joaquin stops with his mouth open. And he's pretty sure his eyes can't possibly get any wider. Did Josh just say...? "You..." He stops, licks his lips, and stares. No fuckin' way, man. No way in _hell_.

"I love you," Josh repeats, and yeah, it's not a place he'd ever thought he'd be with Joaquin, but he's finding he likes the sound of it. "And if we weren't standing in the middle of the Morton's parking lot on Oscar night, I'd show you how much, so if you could just give us a few...fuck, I can't believe it took me this long."

"You tell me this _here_ when I can't..." Joaquin swallows his words and gives Josh a dirty look. Then Jake gets one for good measure. "Fuckers. Both of you. Here, of all the places in the world, and you...and I...damn it, Josh, I've been playing it cool all this time, acting like things were the same ol' same ol' and not saying _shit_ , and now you're gonna go and dump this on me and the limo's here, so get the fuck in so we can talk about this, and I...just get in."

Jake bursts out laughing and doesn't even try to control it. Not with the look on Josh's face, man.

Well. Not quite the reaction Josh'd been hoping for. He wants to turn to Jake and tell him off _see, told you, man, bad idea..._ , but it's all he can do to give a jerky nod and crawl into the limo. His limbs feel brittle.

Joaquin follows Josh into the limo and barely waits for Jake to close the door before he's in Josh's lap, knees straddling Josh's hips. "You son of a bitch," he says, voice low and dark, eyes not moving as Jake sprawls beside them. "I've kept my mouth shut about how I feel because I thought that was what _you_ wanted, and I didn't want to fuck things up with the boytoy."

Jake chokes with laughter, but manages to control it before either one of them looks at him. He's not surprised when Joaquin ignores him.

"Fucking _months_ , Josh," Joaquin snarls, one hand tangling in Josh's hair, green eyes narrowed. "Months, and I didn't say a damn thing, and now you're gonna just up and tell me you love me in the damn parking lot, and the boytoy knew before I did? You fucker. I love you, too, asshole."

Smirk firmly in place, eyes heavy-lidded, Jake watches as Joaquin's mouth covers Josh's.

There's a split second of shock, then another of pure, unbridled joy at finally hearing the words, and, the next instant, all of the blood in Josh's body incinerates from the heat of Joaquin's kiss. With an incoherent mumble, he opens to Joaquin's tongue, sliding his own into Joaquin's mouth, fiercely dueling, seeking more. His hands slide up the fine fabric of Joaquin's tux, pressing against smooth muscle. _Need...naked...fuck..._

"Easy, guys," Jake murmurs. He slides over the seat, lets his hands rub up Joaquin's back, across Josh's shoulder. "Not here."

When Joaquin lifts his head, his eyes are almost black. He looks down at Josh, tries to slow his rapid breathing. "You owe me," he mutters, tongue sliding over his lower lip.

"Anything you want," Josh murmurs, husky and low. He doesn't -- can't -- move his hands. " _Anything_ , Joaq, Christ...I."

"You what?" Joaquin's voice is soft, and his eyes only leave Josh's for a second, just long enough to flick down and see Jake's fingers curling around Josh's limp hand.

"I...I'm sorry." _That I waited so long, that I hurt you._ He squeezes Jake's fingers, and bring his free hand to cup Joaquin's cheek.

The simple apology and the look in Josh's eyes takes the wind right out of Joaquin's sails. "Alright," he says quietly.

"You're getting better at that," Jake murmurs. He leans in to brush his lips against Josh's jaw, then lifts their joined hands and settles them on top of Joaquin's.

"Had a lot of practice at saying it." Feel nice like this, Joaquin in his lap, Jake plastered against his side, the warmth of their hands against his. More than he ever thought he'd have, and much more than he knows he deserves. "Love you," he says, to both of them, and he means it with all he is.

"We know," Jake says, and smiles.

Joaquin smiles as well and curls his fingers over Jake's, trapping Josh's hand between them. Then, with another smoky look for Josh, Joaquin leans over to brush his lips against Jake's.

Josh's breath stutters at the sight. "Fuck..." All of his half-imagined fantasies have nothing on the reality of Jake leaning into Joaquin's kiss, full lips sliding together in gentle reverence. Josh thinks, not for the first time, that he won't survive the night. But, he'll die loved and he'll die sated, and there's not really a better way to go.

"Think he needs to learn his lesson," Joaquin murmurs against Jake's lips, and he knows damn well Josh can hear him.

Jake laughs softly. "Been trying to teach him one for years," but he's discovered that he actually likes Josh a little clueless. Especially if it involves, oh hello, Joaquin sliding over into _his_ lap.

"I hardly think this is punishment," Josh replies with a wide grin as he slouches back against the cushions to enjoy the show. He knows, as long as he lives, he'll never see a sight as beautiful as the two of them together.

"He's got a point," Jake says with another soft laugh. His fingers trail up the outside of Joaquin's thighs, slipsliding over expensive fabric.

"Wait 'til he finds out he can't touch," Joaquin says, lifting his head just long enough to flash Josh a wicked grin.

"Neither of you would do that to me," Josh states, with absolute certainty. "Can't resist me anymore'n I can resist you."

"I dunno," Jake says, grin matches Joaquin's as he glances over to find Josh watching them. "Got my hands pretty full here."

It really is still too easy to push Josh's buttons. Joaquin curls around Jake, head on his shoulder, and smirks at Josh. _Fucker_ , he mouths.

 _You love me_ , Josh mouths back, refusing to rise to the bait. "Well," he drawls, "if that's what you want, I'll drop you two off and head back to the party..."

"He wants us to believe he doesn't want to watch," Joaquin says, lifting his head to look at Jake.

Jake just lifts and eyebrow and smiles. "He's a bad liar."

"Yes, he is." Shifting enough to get a hand between them, Joaquin looks over at Josh and starts unfastening Jake's pants. "Sure you want to go back to the party?"

"I don't, but that's what you seem to want, so..." Josh is quite proud of his conversational tone, even as his gaze drops, riveted, to Joaquin's hands.

Nimble fingers slide under dark cloth, and Joaquin continues to watch Josh. "Don't recall saying we wanted you to go back to the party," he murmurs, smiling a little when Jake's stomach jumps under his hand.

"Not much to keep me here if I can't touch either of you..."

"Saying you don't want to watch?" One dark eyebrow quirks up, and Joaquin lifts his chin.

"Oh, I don't mind watching for a bit," Josh replies, licking his lips as his gaze rakes over the two of them, "but watching isn't the only thing on my mind."

"Didn't figure it was." Joaquin grins, dark and wicked, and then leans in to lick Jake's throat.

Jake just sprawls against the seat, eyes shut, teeth closed over his bottom lip, and makes a soft sound.

"So fucking beautiful..." Josh murmurs, dropping his hand to run over his inseam, breath hitching at the picture the two of them make.

At that, Jake smiles and opens his eyes just enough to see Josh. "Love you," he murmurs, fingers spider-walking across the seat to curl around Josh's.

"Love you," Josh breathes, hand flexing under Jake's.

Joaquin watches them, forehead resting against Jake's neck. Watches and wonders just how the hell he managed to get lucky enough to fall into this. Then, without speaking, he reaches over to wrap his fingers around Josh's wrist and tug.

Josh allows himself to be pulled forward, curling around them, nuzzling Joaquin's neck. His eyes are dark when they meet Jake's. "What would you like to watch me do to him first?"

"You said something about tying him up with that tie," Jake murmurs with a half-smile. His hand slides up Joaquin's spine, and he smiles again as muscles tremble under the light touch.

"So I did." And he can tell by the way that Joaquin's breathing that he still likes that idea. Josh has to admit he's getting fonder of it all the time. "What else do you want?"

Shifting until his lips touch the corner of Josh's mouth, Jake lets his eyes move to Joaquin. "Want you to make him scream."

"Oh, I can do that," Josh promises, as he gives a wink to Joaquin before covering Jake's lips with his own.

Jake whimpers into the kiss, need clawing at him as Josh's tongue curls along his. Then Joaquin moves, rubs against him, and Jake knows -- just fucking _knows_ , man -- that he's not going to last until they get home.

"It's alright," Josh murmurs, and dives back into the kiss again, moving his hand over Joaquin's, guiding him, hoping like hell Joaquin takes the hint. Jake's need is almost palpable.

Cool air kisses his skin, then warm hands -- two of them -- wrap around him, and Jake jerks, hips bucking. _Please_ and _need_ and _fuckyessss_ , and it's all he can do to breathe.

"Love you," Josh breathes, helping Joaquin set a hard, steady rhythm, sliding his lips over Jake's jaw, teeth scraping at his throat. "Look so good like this, with your cock in our hands...can't wait to get you home, get you naked..."

The soft words, nastyhot in his ear, wrap around Jake's brain. Their hands keep moving on him, hard and fast, and he whimpers again, body arching, one hand clawing at the seat. Gonna fuckin' kill him, man, and he hasn't even got to watch them together.

"That's it...that's it..." Jake's so close, man, and he looks so good like this, eyes closed, mouth open, hips moving. "Come for me, baby, come for _us_..."

He's never been able to say no to Josh. Ever. With a wordless gasp, because it's all he's capable of making, Jake's head falls back as his hips snap up and he spills over their joined fingers.

"Fucking gorgeous..." Josh gives Joaquin a small wink, then lifts their joined, sticky hands, licking at them like a kitten with a bowl of cream.

"Fuck," Joaquin breathes, eyes darting from Josh to Jake and back. Then he leans in to help, tongue sliding along Josh's fingers before he takes one in his mouth.

Still limp, Jake opens dazed eyes, feels a sharp zing whip through him as he watches them. So fuckin' hot, man...

Josh hums his approval, raking his teeth over Joaquin's knuckles as he watches the slide of his finger in the wet heat of Joaquin's mouth. One day, man, one day, Joaq's mouth'll be the death of him...

The slowing of the limo is the only warning they get, and it takes a moment for Jake to convince his limbs to work. It doesn't help that Joaquin's laughing softly and trying to help. There's more hindrance, if he's honest, but they finally manage, between them, to get Jake's pants fastened again.

"Come on." Josh tugs on Jake's hand, helping him out of the limo. He leaves Joaquin to settle the tip while he guides Jake to the front door and fumbles for his keys. They forgot to leave the lights on. Figures.

With a small, silly grin on his face, Jake plasters himself against Josh's side. Not his fault his legs still don't want to work right. Just as Josh gets the door opens, Joaquin joins them.

"I hope you tipped him a small fortune," Josh chuckles, wrapping his arm around Jake's waist as they make their way inside and into the living room. Josh flips the switch, and soft light floods the room.

"He didn't complain," Joaquin smirks, eyes roaming over the two of them as they stand there wrapped around each other.

"Good." Josh wraps his arms more fully around Jake and holds his other to Joaquin. "The hell are you doing so far over there, man?"

"Just watching," Joaquin murmurs, smiling as his hand touches Josh's. "Two of you...got something special, man."

"Yeah..." Josh winks at Jake, "yeah, we do." He tugs Joaquin forward, transfering his slow smile. "But so do we."

"Hope so." Joaquin nestles easily against Josh's other side and only blinks when Jake's fingers curl over his.

"You know we do." Josh brushes a kiss to Jake's forehead, to Joaquin's, breathing easy for the first time all night. He can't quite make himself believe they're all here.

Jake slips from Josh's embrace, easy and slow, and smiles. Without speaking, he catches first Josh's hand, then Joaquin's. "C'mon," he finally says, voice a soft slur of sound, and tugs them towards the hall.

Josh exchanges a wry glance with Joaquin, but doesn't say anything. Not until they're in the bedroom, and it finally, completely hits him. They really are about to do this.

Letting go of their hands, Jake moves further into the room. He ducks his head, watches through his lashes as he shrugs out of his jacket. "Good thing none of us snores," he murmurs, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Joaquin lets out a short bark of laughter, and shakes his head. Leave it to Jake. Sometimes he wonders how Josh puts up with him.

Josh laughs, but steps forward and puts his hands over Jake's stilling his fingers. He waits for Jake to lift his head, then glances over at Joaquin. "Guys...um...we should...we need to talk about this." He can't believe he's stopping this. What the hell is he thinking?

Talk about this? He's joking...right? Joaquin stares at Josh, mouth partially open, and tries to decide he's making some big joke here.

Jake's fingers twitch once under Josh's hands, then go still. "What's there to talk about?" he asks, quietly. "We all want this."

"And what about tomorrow?" Josh asks, just as softly. "And the next day? This changes things...and I want to. I want to make sure we're _all_ doing this for the right reasons."

For a long moment, Jake just looks at Josh. Then he drops his hands, shoves them in his pockets. "What do you want me to say?"

"Josh," Joaquin says, waits until dark eyes shift to meet his gaze. "If you're not cool with this...if he's not...it's alright, man."

"No...Joaq... _I_ am." He squeezes Jake's hand. "I've wanted this for years. I just want...I want to make sure you both want it. And not just because I do. Not just to please me."

"You know how I feel." Green eyes shift to Jake, and Joaquin's lips curve in a small smile. "Maybe I should go outside for a few, let you talk."

"No, it's okay." Jake looks at Joaquin for a few seconds, then at Josh. "I just...I don't know what you want me to say. I thought we'd settled this."

"Just making sure." Josh's lips curve into a small smile. "Because I'm not going back."

"No bullshit tonight, Josh," Jake says, soft and serious, gaze never wavering.

"I'm not." Josh meets Jake's gaze, steady and sure. "I'm not bullshitting, Jake. I'm not going back, not now that I have you both. And I'm not saying all the time and I'm not saying...it will always be you, you know this. But I'm not...I'm not pretending anymore."

"I know my place in your life." And finally, Jake's mouth lifts in a tiny smile. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Good." The corners of Josh's mouth lift in a tiny, private smile, then he turns his head, and meets Joaquin's eyes. "How about you?"

"I'm just wondering when this turned into a Kodak moment," Joaquin says with a wide grin.

"Asshole," but Josh chuckles as he says it. "For once in our relationship, I'm trying to be serious, and you give me shit."

"Somebody's gotta keep you in line." Another grin, then Joaquin shrugs, ducks his head. "Already told you, man. You know how I feel."

"I do. And I'm not letting you weasel out of it now that I know."

"Who's weaseling?" Joaquin puts on his best indignant look. "You're the one wanting to talk and shit. I was enjoying watching the boytoy get naked."

And finally, Josh allows himself to completely relax. They're fine...at last, the three of them are fine.


End file.
